The Guardian Keys
by fairytailpirate
Summary: kindgomheartscrossoverish Usagi keeps having dreams about the past, in her saddened state Michiru and Haruka decide to take her on vacation where she meets old friends in a popular band but both sides have yet to remember each other and enemies UXEndymion
1. Prologue

The Guardian Keys

**FTP: Hello everyone I was listening to the soundtrack of the kingdom hearts game and I started rewatching sailor moon. *sigh* brings nice memories back ^^ and this idea came up**

**Let me warn you this is not going to be a full crossover that's why I didn't put it as such. I will be using the heartless and nobodies as monsters. The concept of the nobody and the original key blades from the series however characters will be OC's and no KH people will be featured. Also please note:**

**New 'reincarnations' (inverted commas cuz it's complicated if you read you'll understand)**

**Miki Sihai – Shiki **

**Keyblades: **

**As Miki: Ultima weapon (Kingdom hearts 2)**

**As Shiki: Ultima weapon (Kingdom hearts birth by sleep)**

**When wielding 2: Oathkeeper and Oblivion (kingdom hearts 2)**

**The twins: (Keyblades written under them)**

**Ally – Lyla**

**As Ally: Bond of flame (KH2)**

**As Lyla: Twilight blaze (KH 358/2 days)**

**Aziel – Zelia**

**As Aziel: Darkgnaw (KH birth by sleep)**

**As Zelia: Void Gear (KH birth by sleep)**

**There's a game on the names can you notice what it is =P also you can check the keyblades and monsters on the kingdom hearts wiki just google "kindgom hearts wiki" **

**Also Pairings there will probably be OCxOC , and I take suggestions for the rest (In this alternate universe Mamoru will not be present I find him annoying sorry so Usagi is free to be paired, Chiubisa is present yes but Usagi has no idea who's the father on the other hand Endymion was cool so he will be present in the past life) **

**

* * *

**

_The Earth looked marvelous and healthy. The blue planet flourished sweetly throughout the course of time. Shiki sighed thinking about her own home planet far away from the moon of Earth. But she had learned to love the moon as her second home even if only the princess and the queen knew about them she didn't mind. The princess was sort of a klutz but she had a big hurt. She was very much like a sister to her and Shiki, Zelia and Lyla had learned to truly love her._

"_The princess is walking in the gardens with her senshi, Lyla slow like usual," Zelia's strong voice stated. _

_Zelia stood tall and proud just an inch shorter than Shiki, her eyes a dark violet which matched her hair which barely touched her shoulders showed great mischief but also a kind heart. She stretched walking into the common room up to her own room._

"_You left her alone again?" Shiki grumbled._

"_What? Lyla's not a kid," _

"_Oh Zelia, when will you stop teasing her, what did you do this time to convince her?"_

"_Never my twin is way too fun to tease," the girl replied ignoring her question a twinkle in her eyes telling Shiki it would probably lead to a teary eyed Lyla._

_It was never boring with those two. Even though Zelia really liked to pick on Lyla , a lot…_

_Lyla just came back that instance panting and really wet from head to toes with tears forming at the sides of her eyes. Unlike her twin she had long silky cyan hair and round sky blue childlike eyes. _

"_Zeliaaa," she said while sniffling, "why did you have to push me in the fountain,"_

_Shiki literally face palmed as she lead the shivering girl to the bathroom in her own room instructing her to wash up before she caught a cold and to ignore Zelia who was snickering in her room. Then she left deciding the common room was not the place to be if she wanted tranquility._

'_I wonder how the princess is doing' _

_Instinctively she walked towards the huge garden and in a matter of seconds she found her waving to the other senshi as they went up to their rooms and the princess to hers. When they were well out of sight she moved towards her beloved liege. Her silver hair was a shade lighter than Shiki's; she was wearing a beautiful white dress and hummed while skipping happily to her room. Of course she had to trip but Shiki caught her right on time._

"_Hello my princess," She chuckled, "lovely evening, aint it?"_

"_Shiki, arigato," the princess sighed with relief then giggled, "I'm so clumsy thank goodness you were here,"_

_Shiki smiled at her sovereign, yes, she missed home, they all did, but the princess warmth and pureness gave them a new home. _

"_I wish you and the others could meet…" _

"_Yeah but we are your special guardians my liege, only you and the queen must know of us, those are the rules…"_

"_When I'm queen I'll change them," she replied with determination._

_

* * *

_

Miki Sihai woke up with a jolt, yet another sleepless night full of weird dreams.

"Well, at least its summer," she cried enthusiastically.

Deep in her heart she was disturbed by those dreams, they seemed more like memories and they kept repeating themselves lately becoming more intense and frequent. The battles were harsh and in the end…it was so hard even to think about it. Miki puffed agreeing with her schoolmates that she was stressed and in dire need of a vacation. And since she was filthy rich being part of the well-known band Kingdom Heartz (**Authors note**: xD yes well haha I thought it fit since I will be using the soundtrack for their songs). The others were also having those silly dreams, they never told her what they were about and neither did she but she figured that stress of the tours and school life was getting to them and they had earned a well-deserved vacation.

The three girls forming kingdom heartz were thrilled and as they packed and they all cried the same thing, "it's gonna be the best summer ever! 13 resort (**Authors note**: yes it's a pun on organization 13 =P) Here we COME!,"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tsukino residence Usagi woke up panting heavily as if she had just ran a 100km marathon. Her head ached and she could taste something salty. Touched her face she noticed she was crying in her sleep. She had had a nightmare and a really bad one too. It was gone now but even though she couldn't remember anything at all she still felt deeply unsettled.

"At least its summer," she said her eyes closed facing the ceiling trying to stop trembling.

She needed a vacation and badly but her duty as a senshi , as sailor moon, she couldn't possibly. After the defeat of the Death Busters and once again Nehellenia she was exhausted but at least now the outer and inner senshi had stopped fighting and joined forces.

She looked at her clock on her bedside table and fell on the floor panicky reaching for it.

"Oh boy oh boy noooo," she moaned, "it's ten already!"

She quickly dressed and ran out of the house almost running into Chiubisa who hadn't yet returned to the future. Usage had yet to meet her father though.

'Endymion, I wonder if he's reincarnated too, I can't even remember his face anymore it's so blurry'

"AAAA Rei will kill me I'm an hour late already,"

She ran quickly through the park her favorite shortcut who had saved her countless of times before her legs lost all strength. Her head started throbbing painfully, she fell on her knees holding her head as her head seemed to be about to exploded, the pain intensifying by the minute. Random images passed through her mind, a monster attacking the Moon Kingdom, countless battles and wars. Three warriors badly wounded stood in front of her and the inner senshi, the fire in their eyes as strong as ever their key blades shining in the last rays of the sun. And then it all ended abruptly leaving her sweating and feeling feverish, her head completely numb.

"Little muffin?" a voice called her concerned

"Usagi?," a melodious voice filled with worry asked.

She managed to look up tiredly at her two protectors two woman one with short blond hair and the other with wavy aquamarine knelt down next to her as she fainted. Michiru caught her just in time holding her close to her chest looking into Haruka's eyes they both knew what they had to do.

**That's it for now folks. Would like to make sure to make it clear I do not own neither sailor moon nor kingdom hearts I wish I was one of the genius' that invented these works of art.**

**Anyway enjoy and cya in the next chap.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**FTP: Thank you Jessem I thought no one was interested in this story ^^**

**Usagi: *nibbles on a cake* it's not that much of a fail see**

**FTP: *goes to emo corner* Im a failure as a writer no even a person, Im trash a lowlife…**

**Usagi: umm did I say something wrong?**

**FTP: *recovers* well let's get on with some explanations I'm not sure on pairings…I was thinking of introducing a new better version and less annoying of Mamo-chan xD and I say I'm going for that but he'll be going by his old name Endymion or Endy-chan as Usagi will probably shorten it too ^^ shall be putting the bio for Miki/Shiki in the end today ^^**

**Luna: yes, yes of to the next chapy now =D you know the disclaimers everyone ^^**

"How is she?" the blond tomboy called over her shoulder.

"Look where you're going Haruka!" her elegant companion scolded, "her fever is gone but she looks exhausted,"

Haruka chuckled but complied looking at the road. They had been driving for some time now and they would soon arrive at their destination the 13 resort. The rest of the Senshi would soon follow them after they sorted out things at home, Usagi was lying on the back seat her head on Michiru's lap, she had been running a slight fever a few minutes ago that seemed to have subdued.

"No wonder, she fights for our safety and the safety of our city relentlessly regardless of how she feels,"

"She's really mature in some ways,"

"And childish in so many others…"

Michiru giggled, "But isn't that what makes our princess her true self,"

Haruka grinned looking right into Michiru's face and glancing at their beloved princess, "You said it!"

"Haruka, the road!"

* * *

Kingdom Heartz arrived at the resort late in the evening along with three girls one of which was unconscious.

Miki couldn't keep her eyes of the blond girl sleeping peacefully in the arms of a strong, short haired blond masculine-like woman.

"Weird…" Aziel muttered.

"Sis! Behave," Ally said nudging her in the ribs, "stop staring Miki,"

"When you stop I will," Miki commented sarcastically to which Ally flustered moving towards the reception to get their room keys.

'_That girl looks so familiar…but I never meet her before…have I?'_

"Here you go Miss Miki your room number is 44, while Miss Aziel and Miss Ally have room 45, these are two of the most beautiful rooms we have, the view of the ocean and the cliffs is marvelous," the receptionist told them, making Miki wonder how many times she had to repeat that statement to gain such a monotonous tone.

"Ally what is it now?"

"It's nothing , I just thought that I saw those two before…"

"TV? aren't that the famous violinist and the super star racer?" Aziel helped

"I didn't mean on TV and I meant yes Michiru the violinist but not the racer girl but the one the racer girl is placing on the coach,"

"Now that you mention it yeah…" Aziel said but shrugged it off, "Come on its just that we're tired, that's all, let's go to our rooms,"

* * *

"Room 43 this time it's not so bad but I wonder who took our usual rooms…" Haruka sighed

"Didn't you see them?, the members of kingdom heartz? They probably took them,"

"Really? They're quite good, Sanctuary is an awfully good peace of theirs but still we did reserve those rooms…"

"Stop grumbling, room 43 might not have your beloved plasma screen but it's just as luxurious as the rest, oh, look Usagi is waking up,"

Usagi got up slowly from the coach she was laying on…wait, coach, she looked at her surroundings panicking, where was she hadn't she fainted at the park? People where talking to each other, demanding something rather loudly which irritated her pained head, or reading and all of them had some sort of luggage with them. The place was beautiful with sparkling, huge crystal chandeliers and expensive looking wallpaper of blending shades of red giving the room a cozy welcoming feeling.

"It's a…hotel?" Usagi asked herself seeing the receptionist and bellboy frantically trying to keep up with the customers.

"Why yes it is, a resort actually," Haruka answered walking up to her with Michiru, "Good morning princess,"

"More like good evening," Michiru corrected her smile turned into a slight frown, "You gave quite a fright there Usagi,"

"So we thought you needed a vacation, with all the you know, savings and stuff, you must have been really stressed," Haruka placed her hand affectionately of Usagi's head as the latter sat up, "We're sorry we didn't notice before…"

"It's okay, I should be the one to apologize I made you all worry," then realization seemed to hit her, "Rei! Oh no she's gonna kill me…"

"It's okay we called the others, they all agreed on this vacation and so did your parents so don't fret, they'll be joining us in a few days when they get everything settled,"

Michiru sighed, "What are we doing here, come on, let's go see our room, Usagi I think should rest some more,"

"Usagi got up on her feet wobbling a little, she would have probably fallen flat on her bottom had it not been for Haruka and Michiru who caught her steadily by the waist, "Woah there,"

"Sorry, I guess Michiru's right, I do need some rest,"

* * *

The room was incredible, there were three beds one for each of them, Usagi had figured they wouldn't let her they wouldn't let her stay on her own after what happened.

Usagi giggled as they entered the room and she sat down on the bed, "You know this could almost be considered kidnapping?"

"Oh, really?" Haruka said as she and her companion smiled deviously at each other

They edged closer to Usagi who lay back on her back looking at the ceiling of the room.

"Tickle fight!"Haruka cried and the pair pounced on the blond who suddenly tensed.

"Sto-stop, no-t-t Fair, two against on-e," she managed to say as she squeaked and giggled as they tickled her sides. Usagi finally managed to grab a pillow and smacked Haruka right on her nose.

Michiru freed her as she stopped laughing at Haruka's surprised expression while Usagi gasped next to her trying to catch her breath, "Cheaters,"

At this the trio burst out laughing already enjoying the start of their well deserved vacation.

* * *

Miki on the other hand woke up at midnight once again deprived of her sleep by her recurring nightmares, lately there where only bad dreams, it hadn't always been like that, she had dreamt very nice things, she could still remember some snippets of them lately, protecting their beloved princess shining light the soft moonlight, a beacon in the dark lonely nights, from those creatures or laughing together at some formal ball which they had to mask themselves for, watching their princess dance with her beloved and then there was the bad dreams. It was only one recurring, always the same one,

_Her sword, the ultima weapon cracked under the blows of her enemy, she called forth all her power stabbing the hooded figure right through the heart and then laughter, horrid and icy laughter, as the hood fell down to reveal the his face…_

Then everything was blurry and she couldn't remember clearly what happened next until;

_She felt anger only anger and rage, a thirst for sweet revenge as she climbed to the top of the tower, everything was lost, their princess was gone, dead, killed by her own grief, he was gone killed by her own sword, Shiki swore as a blast of energy threw her against the wall._

The dream was getting really annoying especially since she felt connected to whoever this Shiki was. Especially snce she know could remember the faces of her companions which where a mirror image of Aziel's and ally's;

"_Shiki, they're all dead…" Lyla whispered her eyes dull all hope gone, her grip on Bonds of flame slackened, the sword had never looked so beaten up, chipped and cracked beyond repair, mirroring the strength of its master's soul._

_Shiki looked down at ultima weapon which wasn't looking any better for the wear. And the she looked at Zelia's Void Gear who was actually split in half lying next to the girl who sat tired and bruised._

"_You have lost, your princess is gone, your hope and strength dead with them, now be honored, I will let you live, so you can see how the realm of darkness, Kingdom Hearts, will engulf this pitiful world," The figure laughed maniacally._

_Shiki stood up readying her sword, "You're wrong, the heart of men are not composed solely of darkness,"_

_Zelia and Lyla stood up, "There are all sorts of feelings and emotions in there and what's important is…"_

"…_The power in each and one of us to defeat that darkness,"_

"_Now we know," They cried in unison raising their swords at the gate leading to kingdom hearts, "That Kingdom hearts is also light!"_

"_Strong words for people who lost all their hope, and that's only what they are meaningless words of the desperate"_

"_You still need us," Shiki grinned_

"_Yeah, the others gave up and gave you their keys, but we'd rather die,"_

"_Without our keys the gate will not open, you must have all keys!"_

_And then they brought them down, right through their hearts as their enemy could only stare in shock as her victory was taken away in the crucial moment. _

"To sacrifice themselves so that that viper would not get their keys, so they would seal that place using their own hearts," Miki sighed

"What a weird dream," she said as a knock on the door brought her back to the real world.

She got up and opened the door to find a very flustered Ally and a confused Aziel, "Weird Dream,"

"Welcome to the club,"

They played various board games they found in the closet of the room, it was quite a well-equipped resort they had to admit, sleeping was not an option anymore, and they never did manage to get any shut eye after one of those weird dreams.

They were sure now that they were not mere coincidences anymore, but they would just ignore them like usual. There was nothing they would do but wait till morning arrived and their manager came to take them to the beach. And right on cue as they had finished putting on some clothes on their swim suit he arrived, he was so annoyingly early.

"Come in Mister Manager, they're here with me,"

"I figured," The tall dark haired man said as he entering the room.

As they left the room closing it behind them Miki shot a warning look at their manager, "I'm warning you Endymion, no work talk or else…"

He simply scratched his head sheepishly grinning at them, "A promise is a promise I guess,"

**FTP: And this is all for now for chappie 2, sorry it was such a late update but I really have a lot of work plus I have my other fanfictions to work on…**

**Usagi: Hey! This fanfic is as imp as the others!**

**Haruka: You should learn to divide time and give all equal importance ^^**

**FTP: yes, yes I know ^^' I'm sorry but this isn't really as popular as all my others so I kind of got a little scared here but I'll do my best nonetheless!**


End file.
